Damaged garden gnome
|weight =4 |value =1 |edid =GardenGnomeDestroyed01 |baseid = }} The damaged garden gnome is one of three types of garden gnomes found in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Because of its weight of 4 and low value of 1, a damaged garden gnome is barely worth picking up to trade for, unless you're extremely low on caps, can carry a lot of weight, enjoy collecting the little resin people, or need Rock-It Launcher ammunition. They are most often found outside houses or what remains of houses. Variants * Intact garden gnome * Garden gnome * Evil gnome Locations ''Fallout 3'' * Grayditch - A small damaged garden gnome can be found in Wilks' house in the bedroom in front of the small white bed. * Seward Square - A giant damaged garden gnome standing roughly two times the size of an average garden gnome is standing in front of a house. It still has the usual weight of four pounds. * There are at least 8 sizes of damaged garden gnomes (with those in the abandoned apartments in ''The Pitt'' add-on). * Rivet City market - There is one in the market place standing on a ledge overlooking Flak 'N Shrapnel's. * Lucky's - A miniature garden gnome can be found on a shelf near a mannequin. * Shelter - A damaged garden gnome can be found in the back room with various needles and a stimpak stuck inside it. * Flooded sinkhole - Above the flooded sinkhole, there is a damaged garden gnome in a wooden crate apparently watching a teddy bear "drown." * Abandoned apartments - 3 tiny damaged garden gnomes can be found on the terminal in the room with the Nuka-Cola vending machine. * Mobile base crawler - In a stall in the lower launch platform base, a damaged garden gnome was apparently cutting up meat with a deathclaw hand. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * There is one behind a burning trash barrel in Powder Ganger camp north. * 4 in the storage building on Black Mountain. * There is one seated at a chess table on the road to REPCONN test site. * There is a giant damaged garden gnome outside of the Whittaker farmstead. * A damaged garden gnome sits on a chair playing checkers with bottle caps with a cigarette in his mouth at the small camp near the entrance to the REPCONN test site. * A damaged garden gnome is just behind The Forecaster at the 188 trading post. * Damaged garden gnomes are sometimes sold by Old Lady Gibson. * Cliff Briscoe at the Dino Bite gift shop in Novac also sells damaged garden gnomes occasionally. Gallery GnomesWithSigns.jpg|Gnomes with signs in the Chryslus Building NeedledGnome.jpg|Needled gnome at the Shelter The Pitt Abandoned apartments Lobby safe.jpg|Mini gnomes in the abandoned apartments Gnome and hand.jpg|A damaged garden gnome cutting up meat with a deathclaw hand in the mobile base crawler gnome whittaker.jpg|Larger damaged garden gnome at Whittaker farmstead FO3PL Flooded Sinkhole Gnome and Teddy.jpg|Gnome in a wooden crate over the flooded sinkhole Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition de:Beschädigter Gartenzwerg es:Gnomo de jardín roto ru:Повреждённый садовый гном uk:Пошкоджений садовий гном